Carnivore
by Turqcoyce
Summary: Who knew eating meat could be so difficult?


**Carnivore**

**Rated T (for suggestive humor)**

**One-Shot**

**Written by Turqcoyce**

"So, what do you think of this?" Kiba asked, pointing downward. A smirk on his face.

"What? Of that package?" Sakura shrugged. "I think I can find better."

He shook his head. "Nope. Premium meat is hard to find."

"Who says it's premium?" She peeked downward. "Looks pretty average to me."

"Sakura, tsk, tsk," he clucked his tongue in disapproval. "Why don't you take a closer look?"

She crossed her arms over her chest. "I can see it just fine."

He took her hand and placed it on his package. "I mean examine it, feel it. Don't be afraid to touch it. I won't tell."

Her eyes darted from side to side. "You don't think anyone will see us?"

"Nope." He smiled as he noticed the blush on her cheeks. She could be very shy, especially when she thought she was doing something naughty. "Sakura, it's alright. You can touch my meat."

She bit her lip, still looking around. "You'll tell me if you see someone coming?"

"Oh, you'll definitely know if someone is _coming_. You'll be the _first_ to know." He unwrapped his package. "Now just touch it already."

Sakura shot daggers at him with her eyes. "Fine. But it's going to be quick."

He shrugged. "Fine with me." He laughed.

"Sssh!" She glared at him. "Keep it down!" She whispered harshly.

"Oh, I'm gonna _try_, but no promises."

"Just keep a look out." She said and rolled her eyes.

"Believe me, I'm looking." He laughed again at her expense. "Just hurry it up before someone really does see us."

She reached out and took it in her hand. She ran her hand up and down it, stopping periodically to gently squeeze it to test its firmness.

"Don't squeeze too hard," he warned. "You do have super strength after all."

"Don't worry, I won't hurt it." She looked it over once more, running her thumb over the tip. "You're right, this is premium. Very firm."

"I don't know why you ever doubted me." He shook his head in mock disapproval. "Didn't I tell you my meat was premium?"

"Ok, Kiba." She frowned. "You made your point."

"Do you wanna check out the balls too?" He gestured to them. "Or do you take my word for it?"

"The balls look fine…" she mumbled.

He put his hand to his ear. "Sorry, I couldn't hear you. A little bit louder please."

She was fuming. And he loved it. "Your balls look good."

He laughed. He laughed hard. He quickly wrapped up his meat and balls. "That's all I wanted to hear. Now I know that you fully appreciate my premium meat and balls."

"I never said such a thing." She lied. Her face was starting to match the color of her hair.

"Well, how about we go back to my place and you give 'em a try?" He licked his lips. "Just one taste, and you'll be hooked."

"Shut up." She mumbled. Still trying to go unnoticed by other people. "I don't want anyone to hear us."

"Why? What do you care?" He threw his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close to him. He placed a kiss on her cheek. "I know you like meat. You actually love meat. You just love to eat it. You're my lil' carnivore."

"Kiba," she hissed.

"Don't fuss love, you can eat my meat and balls when we get back to my place." He pulled her closer and led her out of the meat section of the local grocer's. "There's no need to be shy. You know I'll give you all you can take."

He led her to check out and placed the package of premium sausages on the belt along with the package of pre-cooked sausage balls.

He reached for his wallet, but Sakura placed two more items on his bill. When he saw the items a grin stretched across his face.

Whipped cream and chocolate syrup.

"You owe me. Tonight you're going to pay me back." She folded her arms across her chest and looked the other way. A small smile was on her lips. Her blush was still visible.

He didn't know when she picked up the items, nor did he care. He would gladly pay.

He grabbed her chin so she was looking at him, and he kissed her. He loved his woman. She was everything he ever wanted.

He placed the money on the counter, telling the cashier to keep the change as he grabbed the bag of food.

He took Sakura by the hand and headed toward his place.

There would be a lot of '_eating'_ tonight. He was excited. _Very excited._


End file.
